The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fikalmilar’.
The new Kalanchoe plant is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana ‘Milos’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 16,482. The new Kalanchoe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of the parent selection in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands in 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2006 has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.